This is our life
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Santana and Quinn are sisters. Judy and Maribel have a lot of trouble with their daughter Anabelle.
1. Chapter 1

Santana and Quinn are Sisters. They also have a 15 year old sister Anabelle Molly-which is brain damaged and acts like a 4 year old.

"Mommy!Momma!" Anabelle cried out as she walked out of the choir room. Santana ran after her.

"Princess Mommy and Momma are home!" Santana took Anabelles hand. Quinn called their Mom Maribel.

"Mom Anabelle is crying for mama and you!" Quinn explained. Quinn gave Anabelle the phone.

"Mommy! Pick me up please!" she sobbed out and stomped her feet.

"Sweety no mommy can´t pick you up. You have to stay at school and learn a bit!" Maribel explained to her. Anabelle cried harder and throw herself on the floor kicking her legs.

"HOME!HOME!" Anabelle yelled. Santana picked her up and dragged her back in the choir room.

"Baby Girl calm down!" Santana rubbed her back and sung Anabelles Favorite song Troublemaker. Anabelle giggled.

"Mom can you pick her up in an hour? Casue Santana and I have Cheerio practice!" Quinn said.

After school…

Santana walked Anabelle to her Moms car.

"Hi mom!" Santana said.

"Hi Santana, Hi Belle!" Maribel smiled softly.

"Mommy mean!" Anabelle cried.

"Sweety mommy is sorry but she couldn´t pick you up!" Maribel put Anabelle in her carseat and kissed her nose. Anabelle sniffled.

"Mommy I was scared and you didn´t pick me up!" Anabelle explained. Santana walked back to practice and Maribel drove home.

"Sweet girl you have to learn in school and you have to stay away from mommy and mama for a while!"Maribel told her. Anabelle cried harder.

"WANT MAMA!" She cried out "Mommy bad!Mommy hate me!" Maribel just sighed.

Judy picked Anabelle up and walked in with her.

"Maribel what have you done with our daughter?" she asked cause Anabelle held onto her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I told her she has to stay away from us when she is at school!" Maribel said sighing.

"Oh. Anabelle? Baby girl?" Anabelle looked at her Mama.

"Yes?" The young girl asked.

"You have to go to school okay? And after school Mommy and Mama pick you up!" she rubbed Anabelles back.

"O- Okay Mama!" The little girl sobbed out.

"Good girl!" Judy cooed.

"Now you have to eat sweety!" Maribel told her daughter.

"Yes. Sorry Mommy!"

"It is okay baby girl!" Maribel kissed her cheek. Anabelle giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Anabelle ate some of her potatoes and some of her broccoli.

"Mommy me not hungry anymore!" She sniffled and rubbed her stomach.

"Oh okay baby…you okay?" Maribel was worried.

"No my tummy hurts!" She whimpered softly.

"Oh poor girl!" Judy picked Anabelle up and rubbed her stomach.

"Time for your nap!" Judy laid Anabelle down on the couch and covered her with a blanket, the girl fell asleep right away.

"I am worried Judy!" Maribel started to cry.

"Babe she is going to be fine!" Judy held her close. Quinn and Santana came home.

"Mom why are you crying?" Quinn asked worried and Santana walked over to hug her mom.

"Anabelle wasn´t eating much. I am worried that she will refuse to eat again and have to go to the hospital! She nearly died last time!" Maribel sobbed into Judys shoulder while holding onto Santana. Quinn looked really worried.

"Mom I will take her to the hospital for a check up if you want me to!" Quin offered.

"No I will do it! She is my daughter, It is my job!" Maribel sniffled.

"Are you sure Mom?" Santana asked and gently stroke her moms hand.

"Yes I am sure."

"Okay then, I will drive to Brittanys!" Santana said and walked out.

"And I will meet with Rachel at the Lima Bean!" Quinn walked out behind Santana. Anabelle woke up.

"Mommy!Mama!" She whimpered. Maribel and Judy ran into the living room.

"Yes?" Judy gently picked her up and sat her in her lap.

"Tummy owii!" Anabelle said.

"Baby girl Mommy will bath you okay? Then you will feel better!" Maribel kissed her daughters cheek and walked upstairs to get the bath ready for Anabelle.

"So cutie…promise mama to eat a little more later okay?" Judy kissed her daughters nose.

"Okay Mama!"

"Good girl!" She smiled softly.

"I am good girl mama?!" She giggled a little.

"yes princess you are!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday night, Maribel and Judy went out for their date night. Quinn and Santana were watching Anabelle for them. Santana was making some popcorn while Quinn was bathing Anabelle.

"Quinnie water cold brr brrr!" Anabelle told her sister.

"Oh sweety I will make it hotter!" Quinn filled the bathtub with some more warm water.

"It is better now! Thank you Quinnie!" Anabelle giggled and happily played with the black rubber duck she got from Brittany for her birthday.

"You are welcome pretty girl!" Quinn star to wash Anabelle´s hair and then her body. After that she took her out of the bathtub and dried her off with her favorite towel, It had a little white kitten on it.

"I wanna wear my red pj!" Anabelle told her older sister.

"Okay cutie pie!" Quinn helped her to put the favorite pj on.

"now we watch a movie with Tana!" Quinn walked downstairs while holding the younger girls hand. Anabelle sat on the couch with her Stuff bear "Blacky" She cuddled into Santanas side as they watched Nemo. Quinn stroke the girls stomach gently.

"Time for go bye bye night!" Santana said as the film came to an end.

"No I wait for mommy and mama!" Anabelle told them.

"No no Anabelle time for night night!" Quinn picked her up and laid her down in her bed.

"NO!" Anabelle screamed but stopped as Santana walked in with Anabelles favorite book "Goodnight Moon" .

"Good girl. Now I can read this book to you sweetheart." Santana sat next to Quinn and they start to read the story to Anabelle. The youngest Lopez-Fabray child was asleep within minutes. Quinn and Santana were walking back downstairs to watch another movie. Two hours later Judy and Maribel came home to find their oldest daughters asleep on the couch and Anabelle on the kitchen floor asleep in between cookies and M&M´s.


	4. Chapter 4

Anabelles Check up at hospital went very well. Which calmed Judy and Maribel down so they would spend the weekend in New York. Just the two of them. Quinn and Santana were playing in the pool with Anabelle ,they were wating for Rachel and her sister Brittany. Brittany also was brain damaged and Anabelles best friend. Quinn made sure that Anabelle wore her water wings and didn´t put them off ,which she tried like every 10 minutes.

"Quinn me big girl!I no need that!" Anabelle told her blonde sister and looked at the water wings.

"Baby girl you can´t swim and will drown!" Quinn explained.

"Oh no!" Anabelle held onto Quinns neck. Santana walked back outside with Rachel and Brittany. Brittany was already in her bathing suit and had her water wings on. So she jumped in the pool.

"Annie hi!" Brittany said giggling

"Britty be carfuwl you drown!"Anabelle tried to reach Brittany without letting go of Quinns neck.

"Sweety she can´t drown with the water wings in the pool. But without them. That is why you have to wear them in the water okay?" Quinn told her.

"Okay Quinnie!" Anabelle paddled over to Brittany. Rachel got into the pool and kissed her girlfriend. Quinn smiled.

"Hi babe!" The blonde said.

"Hi Quinniebear!" the tiny diva said. Santana looked at her watch and sighed.

"Marley is coming over in two hours! Two long hours!I miss her!" She complaint.

"Sanny don´t be sad….Play with us!" Brittany told Santana.

"Okay!" Santana jumped into the pool and splashed some water into Brittanys and Anabelles direction. They were giggling happily.

"Sanny no!" Anabelle laughed with excitement and made her way over to Santana to hold onto her sister. Brittany did the same with Rachel.

"I will start to make some lunch for us!" Quinn told them and walked into the house. Rachel soon followed her.

"Babe need some help?" Rachel asked.

"That would be great babe." Quinn said and thy prepared lunch together while Santana was playing with Brittany and Anabelle. Everything went very well but then…


	5. Chapter 5

….. Anabelle started to cry cause she was getting cold. Santana helped Brittany out of the pool and then Anabelle.

"Baby Girl why are you crying?" she asked.

"It was very brr brr. Anabelle had pain cause it was brr brr!" Anabelle explained to her sister and calmed down cause Brittany hugged her.

"No cry Annie. Me here! Britty make you feel not brr brr!" Brittany told her.

"Thanks Britty!" Annabelle calmed down. Rachel and Quinn walked out.

"Is everything okay?" They asked worried.

"Yes, Annabelle just got cold in the water!" Santana explained.

"Aww poor Annie!" Quinn kissed her nose and Anabelle giggled.

"TICKLE ME QUINN!" She yelled happily.

"Okay babygirl!" Quinn tickled her a little ,but stopped cause Anabelle was getting tired and was nearly asleep. The same was with Brittany. So Quinn and Rachel laid their sisters down in Anabelles bed.

After Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Marley ate the salad Marley brought for them they wanted to watch a movie but they never made it to the livingroom cause they heard barefeets slapping the stairs.

"Anabelle Lynn Lopez-Fabray!Don´t jump down the stairs!" Santana yelled.

"Same for you Brittany Susan Berry!" Rachel yelled upstairs. Brittany and Anabelle walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry Tana! Sorry Quinnie!" Anabelle pouted her lips cutely.

"Be thankful that you are cute!" Santana said laughing and kissed Anabelles forehead.

"I am!" Anabelle giggled happily and walked into the livingroom with Brittany.

Marley, Rachel, Quinn and Santana had to watch Nemo and Monster Inc. both three times before Brittany and Anabelle were out like to lights. They put them into Anabelles bed and then sat down in the livingroom to watch 21 Jump Street. Marley sat in Santanas lap and kissed Santanas neck every now and then and Rachel was cuddled up in Quinns arms.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Santana and Quinn went on a trip with the New Directions. Rachel also went. Anabelle and Brittany both got left behind and weren´t happy with were just gone for three hours and Anabelle already had two accidents and Judy had to bath her. Maribel tried to feed her twice and the youngest kid refused to .

"Anabelle please eat!" Maribel tried the airplane trick but Anabelle still didn´t opened her mouth for older latina just sighed.

"Want Sanny and Quinny!" Anabelle whimpered.

"They are on a trip with friends." Maribel explained.

"My friends to!" She screamed and throw her food around.

"STOP!" Judy yelled as she walked in. She took Anabelle out of her seat , pulled down her pants and laid her over her lap before she have her three firm swats on each butt cheek. Anabelle was screaming even more then. The tiny girl was in tears and looked for Maribel. Maribel just looked away cause she didn´t liked seeing that.

"Mama I be good! Please stop!" Anabelle cried softly. Judy let her go.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Anabelle looked at Maribel after Judy yelled at her.

"Mommy? Hold me?" She whimpered.

"I am sorry baby girl but mama told you to go to your room!" Maribel fought back the tears. Anabelle nodded her had and walked upstairs.

Anabelle sat in her room. She looked down at her wet pants. She was sure she would get another spanking for that after Judy was yelling at her and stuff. Her phone rang so she picked up.

"Hi sweety! How are you?" Quinn wanted to know.

"Mama made me ouch!" Anabelle sobbed out.

"Oh, she did it by accident baby girl, I am sure about that." Quinn told her little sister.

"No she hit me often Quinnie!" The little girl explained to her sister.

"Sweety I am home soon!" the blonde girl hung up on her little sister and made her way back to the house with Santana.


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours later Quinn and Santana raced into the livingroom.

"YOU SPANKED HER!" Quinn yelled at Judy and Santana glared at Maribel.

"And you let her do that to Anabelle!" Santana was more then just pissed , she wanted to kill her moms.

"I was angry!" Judy told her daughters.

"You know that Anabelle has special needs so never hurt her again or I will make sure you won´t be able to hurt her again!" Santana yelled at her mother and Quinn held her back.

"I am sorry!" Maribel sobbed out.

"I will take Anabelle over to Rachel and Brittany for the weekend, cause she drove us here with Marley!" Quinn walked upstairs to get Anabelle and found the tiny blonde sitting on the floor with wet pants and red puffy eyes.

"Oh baby girl!" Quinn picked Anabelle up and got a bubble bath ready for the little girl. Anabelle held onto Quinn.

"Quinnie no leave again! Me need you and Sanny!" Anabelle whimpered into Quinns shoulder. The older blond nodded her head and undressed her sister before sitting her in the bathtub to wash her.

Quinn came downstairs with a now clean Anabelle and some of Anabelles stuff.

"Santana let´s go!" Quinn told her sister and walked towards her car. Santana followed her.

"Hi baby girl!" Santana kissed Anabelles nose.

"hi Sanny!" Anabelle yawned softly. Quinn put Anabelle in her carseat ,she then got in the drivers seat while Santana sat in the back with Anabelle. Quinn started to drive to Rachels house.

Twenty Minutes later Anabelle was playing with Brittany in the backyard while Quinn , Santana , Rachel and Marley were watching them.

"Britty let´s play princess and princess!" Anabelle happily suggested.

"YAY! I am Princess Britty and You Princess Annie!" Brittany said with excitement and walked over to her big play castle. She gave Annie one off her princess dresses and then got dressed in one herself. They were playing for two hours before Rachel and Quinn had put them into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Quinn and Rachel were making breakfast while Marley and Santana were making out on the couch. Brittany and Anabelle were still asleep.

"San what if Britt and Annie wake up?" Marley moaned softly as Santana placed kisses on Marleys neck.

"They won´t wake up for like an hour!" Santana told her between kisses.

"Okay then!" Marley smirked and nodded her head. Rachel raced in.

"No you won´t have sex on my couch!" Rachel yelled. Brittany and Anabelle walking downstairs holding hands.

"Quinnie can I eat pancakes?" Anabelle askes.

"Of course sweety!" She smiled softly.

"What is sex?" Brittany asked and looked at Rachel.

"Nothing for you to worry about and don´t say that word again please!" Rachel told her sister and kissed Brittanys nose.

"Okay. Can I get pancakes too?" Brittany wanted to know.

"Of course you can!" Rachel smiled softly.

"Let´s get you something to eat!" Quinn took Anabelles and Brittanys hand and walked them into the kitchen.

"Remember no sex!" Rachel whispered and looked over to Marley and Santana who are still on the couch and the girls were giggling as Rachel walked out.

Rachel was feeding Brittany with some Pancakes and Quinn was feeding Anabelle with some Pancakes.

"Yummy!" Anabelle told Quinn.

"Yes it is!" Quinn smiled softly and kissed Anabelles nose.

"I get more?" Anabelle asked excited.

"Of course!" Quinn gave her some more.

"Thank you!" Anabelle ate three more pancakes before she was full.

"Me and Anabelle go to the zoo?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah with Quinn and with Rachie!" Rachel told her.

"YAY!" Brittany giggled.

"We have to get you two dressed first and then we have to pack some food." Quinn told them and scooped Anabelle out of the chair and into her arms.

"I love you mommy!" Anabelle cuddled into Quinn´s body. Quinn and Rachel looked a little shocked but then Quinn smiled softly.

"Mommy loves you too!" Quinn kissed Anabelles nose and they got ready for the zoo.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana held Anabelles hand while they watched the monkeys jumping around in their cage.

"Sanny I wanna have an monkey!" Anabelle told her sister. Santana laughed.

"Sweety you can´t have a real monkey but I will buy you an stuff monkey in the souvenir shop baby girl!" Santana smiled softly.

"Okay!" Anabelle giggled.

"Britty want one too!" Brittany told Rachel.

"Oh really? I will buy you one sweetheart!" Rachel kissed Brittanys nose. Quinn and Marley were walking over to the group of four. Quinn smiled softly and gave Santana the fries for Anabelle and the burger for herself. Rachel was feeding Brittany some fries while Quinn ate a salad and Marley ate a hot dog.

"Tana I want more ,please!" Anabelle looked at Santana with this "I love you so much look" so the latina couldn´t say no.

"Okay!" Santana feed Anabelle with her burger. Some people were staring at the group of six girls. And Santana really got annoyed.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Santana growled.

"What crazy game are you playing? It is disgusting!" A woman yelled.

"My sister and her friend are brain damaged bitch!" Quinn told her angrily.

"Yeah like all of you!" A man shouted. Anabelle and Brittany were getting scared and were hiding behind Santana.

"Just leave my family and friends alone!" Santana told them firmly and turned around to scoop Anabelle and Brittany into her arms.

"Shh it is okay baby girls!" Santana kissed their foreheads and walked to the elephant Cage. The other girls were following them.

"Mommy!" Anabelle looked at Maribel who Showed up at the zoo.

"Hi sweety!" Maribel smiled sadly.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked a little grumpy.

"I wanna tell you girls that I am sorry!" Maribel said with tears in her eyes.

"I forgives youz mommy!" Anabelle told her and held her arms out for Maribel. Maribel scooped Anabelle into her arms.

"Thank you sweety!"

"If you hurt her again I will call the police!" Santana looked at her mom.

"Okay, but this won´t happen again!" Maribel kissed Anabelles nose. Anabelle smiled and fell asleep with her head on Maribels shoulder.

"I hope that!" Quinn said.

"What happened with you and momma?" Santana wanted to know and rubbed Anabelles back.

"I told her I want a divorce!" Maribel looked at her oldest daughter.

"Oh I am sorry mom!" Santana hugged Maribel gently. Quinn just looked at them.

"It is okay baby girl! Let´s just have some fun here!" Maribel smiled softly and they walked around the zoo for two more hours.


	10. Chapter 10

Maribel had moved back into her old house with Quinn , Santana and Anabelle. And wanted to divorce Judy. Maribel was in the front yard with Anabelle cause the little girl was on the swing set when Judy raced into the front yard and picked Anabelle up. She spanked her daughter.

"This is your fault little brat! Now your mom wants a divorce!" She yelled. Maribel raced over and snatched Anabelle away from her. Anabelle was crying really hard.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Anabelle held onto Maribel. Maribel rubbed Anabelles back.

"I will call the police now!" Maribel yelled at Judy.

"No need mom I already did!" Quinn said from behind Maribel and Santana just wanted to kill Judy for that.

"Mommy Mommy it hurts!" Anabelle cried out. Maribel kissed her cheek.

"Shh it is okay Mommy got you!" Maribel glared at Judy and the police came. They arrested Judy for hurting Anabelle but Maribel couldn´t get over the fact that Judy would hurt their daughter again.

"Mommy read me story!" Anabelle looked at her mommy and pouted her lips.

"Sure baby girl!" Maribel cuddled her daughter closer after picking up Anabelles new favorite book from the ground. Maribel told her about a prince and a princess who needed to find their daughter and Anabelle was listen to her Mommy without saying anything the whole time. She just smiled and fell asleep in her mommys arms. Santana walked in.

"Mom you okay?" Santana wanted to know.

"I can´t believe your mama would hurt Anabelle again!" Maribel had tears in her eyes and Santana walked over to hug her mom.

"She is in prison mom! Be glad for that." Santana cuddled into her moms side and fell asleep. Maribel smiled a little and held her oldest and youngest close. A little while later Quinn walked in and laid down next to Anabelle and hugged her.

"Hi Quinniebear!" Maribel took her daughters hand and stroke it softly.

"Hi mommy!" Quinn whispered before she drifted off to sleep. Soon after Quinn fell asleep Maribel joined her daughters in dreamland.


	11. Chapter 11

Three months after the divorce Shelby , Rachels and Brittanys mom moved in with Maribel , Anabelle, Santana and Quinn cause Maribel and her were dating. Brittany and Anabelle were sharing a room while Quinn and Rachel shared a room. But their door has to stay open that´s what Shelby and Maribel wanted so the two wouldn´t have sex when Brittany and Anabelle are around. Santana had her own room but Marley often slept over at their house and of course Santanas door has to stay open too cause of the same reason why Quinns and Rachels door has to stay open. Shelby had adopted Santana, Quinn and Anabelle , while Maribel had adopted Rachel and Brittany. Oh and Shelby just found out that she is three months pregnant. So soon their crazy family will be bigger. Judy was in prison for hurting Anabelle and she wasn´t allowed near Maribel, Shelby and the kids.


End file.
